


Tommy Been Snatched (Prompts)

by JamieIsOffline



Category: DreamSMP, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), He be like cant be kidnapped if not a kid lol, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Wilbur Soot, Other, Possessive Behavior, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), SleepyBoysInc - Freeform, Tommy Been kidnapped, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fucking sadness, how do u tag, lol the child is very cofused, prompts, sbi, tommyinnit suffers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline
Summary: Prompts about Tommy being kidnapped by just everyone cause why not.
Relationships: Bitzel & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Ranboo, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 93
Kudos: 595





	1. Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is not very pogchamp here

Okay Soooo…

Wilbur is lonely. Phil and Techno have been gone for a week and will stay gone for another month or so and he's not okay with it. He's all angsty about being left alone so he goes on a walk around town.

While he's walking around town he meets Tommy, Tommy is lonely. his parents are dead. not pog. So Tommy lives on the streets, stealing and shit. He and Wilbur really hit it off and they enjoy talking to each other. they meet up every other day for like a week and they just banter and stuff. Wilbur feels less lonely around tommy. Tommy hasn't told him that he's homeless because he doesn't want Wilbur to think different or pity him.

One day Tommy makes a joke about them being brothers and Wilbur really like it. He cries about it later. He starts to feel protective over Tommy and they hang out even more. Until one day He find tommy almost unconscious in an alley way. He goes full possessive older brother mode and steals him away. He cleans up his wounds and lets him sleep in a room that looks suspiciously like it was made for him. Tommy wakes up and Wilbur starts interrogating him. After Wilbur finds out who hurt Tommy he leaves and locks the door behind him. 

Turns out he murdered some peeps.

Tommy lives with Wilbur for years blissfully unaware that every time someone even yelled at him then they'd get hurt. The two travel to the dream smp and Wilbur has a son. Wilbur calms down slightly with the protecting and they start a country. It's all very poggers until Tommy challenges dream for a duel and losses. Wilbur realising Tommy almost died twice goes off his hinges slightly. He's always near Tommy no matter what and after Tommy has a argument with Tubbo that leaves him crying. Wilbur decides that he's gotta take his little brother away and so he dose. He keeps him locked in a house far away from everyone else. Wilbur promises to kill the people who hurt his brother.

ENDINGS:

Good End- Tommy breaks out in time to warn the others that Wilbur has lost it and together everyone works together to imprison him. Tommy and Tubbo make up, Dream is like okay you can have your independence weirdos, sapnap and tommy make up and hang out like they used to. Tommy heals and helps fundy overcome his crazy ass dad. George wakes up. All is good.

Bad End- Tommy is forever trapped and starts to rely on Wilbur. They move again after a couple years to a place underground and covered in obsidian. Wilbur stabs everyone including his own son. Complete isolation. Tommy and Wilbur are great brothers now and until they die.

Bad Bad End- Tommy just fucking dies. He can't be with Wilbur so he dies. this makes Wilbur just lose his shit. He full on brutally murders everyone and blows everything up. he then kills himself because he doesn't think he can live without Tommy.


	2. Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo misses his bestie and decides to check on him... oops

Right..

Tubbo misses tommy a lot. more than he thought he would. he keeps thinking about how Tommy was always there for him. Always defended him and always made him feel listened too. He remembers when tommy would ignore his own pains and injuries to take care of his. how tommy would hold his hand if he thought he felt uncomfortable. how tommy fought with techno for him. Tubbo realises he has to see him. So he quickly leaves. 

He fucking sprints through the nether and ignores the mobs. all he can think about is tommy.

He gets to logstedshire and oh. Mistakes were made. Everything was blown to hell and back. blood stained the grass. Walking in more. Panic overtaking him he sees a pillar. Sick comes up his mouth but he notices that a body was now falling down from the tower. Tommy was falling. Not very Pogchamp.

He luckily catches him and notice many wounds littered his friends body. the two boys talking, and hug and cry. Tommy explains what he's been going through. 

Tubbo sees red. 

He takes Tommy back to L'manburg and hides him in his house. He gathers all the people and wages war against dream. Instead of staying to help fight. Tubbo steals Tommy away and makes a safe place away from everyone. Not letting him out of his sight. Tubbo locks Tommy in an obsidian house for a week or so as he goes back to L'manburg to kill dream.

(by the way Tommy doesn't want to go with Tubbo away from L'manburg because it's all he has of Wilbur left)

ENDINGS-

Good End- Phil and Techno find the house and decide to protect and help Tommy. Tubbo comes back and finds tommy gone so he goes to attack Techno but loses, duh. Tommy slowly heals and becomes a member of the artic empire.

Bad End- Tubbo comes back after killing dream and Tommy learns to sadly live with him. after failing to escape a couple times of course. 

Bad Bad End- Phil and Techno find the house and decide to protect and help Tommy. Tubbo comes back and finds tommy gone so he goes to attack Techno and somehow just destroys him. He kills phil and takes tommy back. tommy has no freedom and can't move because tubbo just fucking snaps his bony ass legs. Tommy needs Tubbo to live now. Tubbo dies one day and Tommy has no clue but he slowly starves to death all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN NONE OF THIS behaviour IS OKAY.


	3. Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo likes to think himself a good friend.

aight' here we go..

Ranboo was always a sad child. So very very alone. He'd chase away everyone because they were all scarred of his enderman side. He was always shy and tried to be kind but nobody could bring themselves to become his friend because of the crushing fear that he'd hurt them or some shit. And the people who did try were clearly uncomfortable and wayyy to nice. they were scared to be themselves.

Because they were pussies. 

So you can imagine how he felt when this loud, obnoxious, smiling child immediately called him a bitch and tanked him off to go do something or other. The child was so unapologetically himself and Ranboo found himself laughing and bantering with the small child. Ranboo insisted he was short because Ranboo was taller than him. no matter how many times he said he was a big man or how many times he insulted Ranboo, Ranboo just really really enjoyed his company. Tommy opened up about his family issues and Ranboo opened up about what little he could remember about his past.

After days of hanging out. Tommy decided to prank George. But being the fuck ups that they are Ranboo accidently started a fire and started having just a massive fucking breakdown. Tommy decided to be an awesome poggers person and manages to help Ranboo calm down and Take all the blame for the fire.

Ranboo's protectiveness kind goes into overdrive after he visits Tommy and sees he really ain't doing too hot. so he just kinda grabs him one day. Like he just yeets him out of his tent and runs away. Tommy is not paticulary sure how he feels about all this at first but after having all his freedom stripped away he's like "yeah no, I have too many girls I gotta snap back to be stuck here". So he's like trying his hardest to leave but Ranboo literally picks him up every time he tries and locks him in a small box. Tommy is claustrophobic pogchamp.

Ranboo feels like he's got to get back at everyone but he doesn't because he cares more about tommy then revenge. so he stays very very close to Tomathy no matter what.

ENDINGS-

Good End- Dream feels like shit for what he's done, as he should, and he rounds up a team to go find Tommy. They do eventually and after watching for a week or so to learn Ranboo's schedule. he just fucking murders Ranboo and takes Tommy back to L'manburg. Everyone is very happy their favourite annoying child is back.

Bad End- Dream tells everyone that Tommy is dead. They mourn and go to war with dream. They lose, again. Tubbo dies, Quackity dies. Life is shit but Tommy doesn't know this as he's off with Ranboo being locked in a box. Tommy in a box what will he do.

Bad Bad End- Dream tells everyone that Tommy is dead. They mourn and go to war with dream. They win. Tubbo goes off and leaves Quackity in charge. while traveling he finds Ranboo and Tommy. Ranboo stops him from taking Tommy and decides to torture Tubbo for being a bitch boy. Tommy is forced to watch and he does. Tubbo eventually dies and Tommy just loses his shit. He murders Ranboo and goes back to L'manburg. He's so distraught that he blows L'manburg up and jumps into lava in the nether. He unfortunately does not do a flip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw everything is platonic and all this manipulative behaviour is wrong.


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH DREAM WTF MAN

Here we go...

Well Dream and Tommy used to be really close. Like brothers yk (dream wouldn't cry about it bitch). They'd just like run around and have fun, playing music. Life was good, everyone was happy well no. Tommy was still destructive and people got kinda pissed but Dream was always there to settle things. Tommy got away with a lot.

Until of course Wilbur came. He just took one look and said "yeah no I wanna do drugs". So Wilbur is walking around and shit. learning more about the people. Sees Tommy and dream. So He's just like your brother is mine now. your land is mine now. half your friends are my now.

Dream's reasonably pissed but he's like okay fine. Then independence rolls around and he ain't putting up with this lanky ass, cheese string looking, motherfuckers shit no more. he starts a war and after Tommy lost his first life he kinda lost his shit.

He cried about him having been the reason he died and then went kidnapped the child as they slept. Tommy obviously wasn't very happy about this whole situation but there was like jack shit he could about it cause every time he'd get out Dream would fucking teleport him back and hurt him. like break a bone or burn him. Tommyinnit was not having a very pogchamp time.

Dream's kinda sadistic like he likes hurting Tommy and he likes to take care of him after. Very weirdchamp. Very gross. 

ENDINGS-

Good End- Tommy is a very strong big man so he doesn't fall for Dream's manipulating ways. Tommy manages to contact somebody like Tubbo and so Tubbo gets everyone together to talk to Drista. Drista is swag so she come and takes over The Dream smp. She bans Dream and Everyone gets reunited. L'manburg becomes everything so the dream smp is eradicated basically. Which is awesome. 

Bad End- Tommy believes Dream is his friend. His brother. Tommy get some freedom back. Great! Dream kills Wilbur and kinda enslaves the other members of L'manburg. Not great! Tommy is not allowed to be anywhere without Dream and He's Locked in a Bedrock box if he does wrong. He's like a fucking dog. Bark bark bitch.

Bad Bad End- Tommy becomes less and less himself. His eyes dull and shit. All his snapchat girls hate him now. He Gets in contact with Tubbo and basically begs him to take him out of his misery. Tubbo says no. duh. Wilbur on the other hand agrees so they rush to Tommys coords and Sapnap holds Dream back. Wilbur's kinda gone insane without his little brother so he kills tommy in front of dream. Tommy has 1 life left. Tommy comes ack and starts stabbing shit. He kills Dream and Wilbur before he starts to cry. Fundy then stabs him in the back cause like he just made him an orphan. So he cant talk to his uncle anymore, Technoblade hates orphans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be gaslighting no one kiddos.


	5. Jschlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Tommy picks the worst idols.

Aight’ let’s do this...

Schlatt and Wilbur were buddies when they were younger. So Tommy being Wilbur little brother, he already knew Schlatt.

Tommy picks Schlatt as a role model of sorts. Schlatt has a soft spot for him. Life is good until Wilbur acts like a jealous little bitch and gets upset that Tommy likes Schlatt more than him.

Wilbur fucked up.

But he wouldn’t know till later. Schlatt started drinking because he was sad. He’d lost his friend and his favourite little child gremlin thing.

When Schlatt comes to L’manburg and is president he thinks real long and hard about what to do. He exiles both Tommy and Wilbur because he’s a pussy who doesn’t think his heart could take Tommy hating him for separating them.

That was a fucking mistake.

Wilbur becomes unhinged and abusive. He’s all round a not very pogger guy. Techno doesn’t care or help Tommy so when Schlatt finds out Oh he is pissed!

He takes Tommy away and locks him in a house underneath the White House with like obsidian wall and shit. Yk the usual. Schlatt becomes very possessive and stops drinking. So his withdrawal symptoms aren’t really fucking helping anyone.

Nobody can really do shit about it cause like he’s the president. Laws and shit, take that bitches.

ENDINGS-

Good End- Tubbo being the little sneaky spy that he is finds Tommy. Which is poggers. Tears are shed. Lovely reunion and all that jazz. Tommy tells Tubbo about Wilbur and Schlatt so Tubbo goes full protective Best friend mode. Getting both men banned from the server and then leaving to go live in a safe cottage or some shit to like deal with the trauma. Couldn’t be me honestly.

Bad End- Tommy becomes dependant on Schlatt, Schlatt was one of his idols so like he was always seeeking his validation. Schlatt treats Tommy like a son. They actually have a pretty pogchamp time together apart from yk the isolation and gaslighting. Gross shit like that. Schlatt one day bro ha back Wilburs fucking head and hangs on the god damn wall. 

Bad Bad End- Tommy resorts to starving himself. He doesn’t know what else to do, he’s lost and shit. It’s all very very sad. Schlatt becomes violent and likes starts quoting vines and attacking him before apologiseing and not letting him out of his sight for the next week. Tommy thinks he’d rather die. Tubbo saves him from Schlatt after Schlatt kills Wilbur. Tommy is not happy. Ungrateful little shit jk jk. He’s too traumatised so he can’t ever live happily again. Seeing shit yk? Anyways he’s never free basically. Healthy coping mechanisms? Who’s she never heard of her.


	6. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade this is not poggers

Let’s do this...

Technoblade is bad at feelings. So when Tommy and Wilbur are like exiled and Tommy calls him crying. He’s like ‘well shit, wtf is wrong with my chest’ cause like it hurt yk. Sympathy. 

Wilbur is a little bitch and is horrible to Tommy. It’s not very poggers but Tommy’s like ‘admiring my older brother that I looked up too for so long is abusing me? Cringe’. Techno is like hmm I don’t like this but feelings are confusing.

Wilbur blows everything up and then dies. Techno spawns withers yadadada but! Tommy get hurt and becomes knocked out. Techno like snaps and feelings reallyyyyyy bad. 

Technoblade kidnaps him while everyone deals with the withers and takes him away. Tommy Is not having a very pogchamp day. 

Tommy understandably doesn’t like being kidnapped and he doesn’t like Technoblade. Technoblade doesn’t care. Technoblades voices are like screaming for blood.

Endings-

Good End- Phil decides that he’s gonna be a good dad for once. Tommy is trapped for only around a month before Phil comes to save the day with the rest of L’manburg. Techno is killed twice and then locked up. People are happy.

Bad End- Tommy escapes because he’s too much of a big man to stay trapped. Techno goes on a rampage, he kills lots of people. Some idiots blame Tommy for it. Tommy is sad and alone. Techno is still looking for his brother.

Bad Bad End- Tommy tries to run away but he gets caught and like Technoblade puts him in a cage. Weirdchamp. Tommy does not approve. 0/10 would not recommend. Techno goes out and kills people. He brings Tubbo back to his base and kills him in front of Tommy. Ouch. Tommy becomes dependant in on Technoblade. No one is happy except Technoblade.


	7. Badboyhalo

Right here..

Bad had always loved kids. I mean he's like a total sweetheart. But Tommy was a muffinhead, He was constantly swearing and shit. Tommy was deliberately trying to piss Bad off.

It worked. Pogchamp. 

Bad didn't like Tommy. He didn't hate him but he didn't understand why he couldn't be more like Tubbo. Not very swag of you, bad.

After the whole Egg thing, yk it being a little bitch and not liking Tommy, One night, Bad found Tommy crying. Bad is not a dick so he like asked why he was sad and shit. Tommy was like "My family isn't very poggers" and bad was like "oh muffin". After a couple days Tommy found himself ranting to the Egg. Yeah ik crazy right but he was like "aparently you're alive and shit but since i can't hear you. you cant interrupt me so ha! Bitch listen to me rant about my abuse and neglectful family, you can't do shit to stop me talking".

Bad started to feel bad for Tomathy so he decided that he needed a better family, he started to find his swearing and stuff endearing. Bad talked to the egg and was suprised to find the egg had grow fond of Tommy. Man this Egg must love being insulted. The Egg asked Bad to protect Tommy. Bad kidnaped Tommy one day while he was sleeping.

Tommy found it to be weirdchamp and started trying to leave. Tommy was now tied up and it was an overall shit experience. 

Things were okay for like a week. Well as okay as being kidnapped can be until Skeppy found him. Skeppy got into an argument with bad who just brutally murdered Skeppy. Tommy was not okay with that shit. 

Endings-

Good End- Turns out killing Skeppy was not bad but the egg controlling him. Bad felt like himself for a second and immediately let Tommy go and told him to get help. Tommy was out that bitch in like 2 seconds flat. He ran into Sam and Puffy and explained the situation. Bad got put into Pandora's vault and Sam decided to adopt tommy. Awesamdad Pog.

Bad End- Tommy watched Bad kill Skeppy and started fucking losing it. Crying and shit. Bad comforted him and things felt normal for a bit. Unless you count Skeppy's corpse that was left to rot in Tommy's room. Tommy eventually got more freedom which of course meant he had to try to run. which he did unfortunately. Bad is a powerful demon who found him easily. Bad accidently kills tommy. oops. 

Bad Bad End - Tommy watched Bad kill Skeppy and started fucking losing it. Crying and shit. Bad comforted him and things felt normal for a bit. Unless you count Skeppy's corpse that was left to rot in Tommy's room. Bad started babying Tommy more after that. The egg slowly crept into the entire server, controlling almost everyone and killing those it can't. Tommy was still not allowed to leave his room though. Not very poggers cause he's like claustrophobic and shit. Eventually Tommy could hear the Egg and instead of being controlled by it or hating it, it became like a friend. Bad, Tommy and The egg became a very fucked up sort of family. He was never allowed out of the house. His snapchat girl all died.


	8. Timedeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah a crossover? daymmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Yep...

Tommy got exiled from L'manburg because yk Dream was being a manipulative piece of shit. He was being cringe.

Deo always loved Tommy as a brother and they used to be super close and shit buttt!

SKY GODS! yes!

The sky gods that Wilbur used to mention put them through challenges and shit. yk the lava and void stuff. They stayed reallly close and afterwards Deo got real protective because well seeing and causing your friends death sorta fucks up up. I assume at least, I've never been in that situation.

ANYWAY! The sky gods seperated them and when Deo found him again Tommy was well... Tommy was not having a very poggers time. 0/10 he wouldn't recommend. There were no snapchat girls in Exile. 

Deo found out and like met Dream and Tubbo and everyone. He did not approve. So he grabbed Tommy and ran away!

Endings-

Good Ending- Tommy was like 'ya no imma dip' so he decided to escape. Which he did! yay! He ran away and almost went back to Exile but then he was like wait no id ont have to deal with this shit so he made a lovely cabin in the woods. A true cottagecore lesbian icon.

Bad Ending- Deo was like strangely nice and after trying to escape 420- NO 3 TIMES! And ending up with only pain and shit. Tommy kinda gave up and decided that staying willingly would hurt less. Deo came back one day and put up a suspiciously Tubbo like set of horns on the wall. Tommy decided to be ignorant. 

Bad Bad Ending- Tommy was like 'ya no imma dip' so he decided to escape. Which he did! POG!!! He ran away and Went to L'maburg, turns out they didn't want him. Kinda fucked ngl. Deo came along and listened to them yell at Tommy before he like slaughtered them. Big yikes my guy. Tommy was crying like a pussy and deo hugged him. Lmao Deo stabbed him in the back and buried him. Deo joined him in death soon. Yeah no one lives! BECAUSE FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY!!


	9. Wilbur 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Wilbur's back at it again...

Alright alright...

Tommy was dead yk. He got the shit beaten out of him, I’m sure you remember. Anyways he was like dead dead. For months, well 2 days but not to him.

Tommy and Wilbur were bonding and shit. Except Tommy wasn’t happy and Wilbur was still crazy.

So when Tommy gets revived Wilbur is not particularly pleased.

Yeaaaaah when Wilbur gets resurrected he fucking snaps and just a attacks Dream like a feral animal.

like jeez, Wilbur calm down. Have a carrot.

Wilbur already knowssss that way too many people for his liking are tryna kill his brother.

So so so he just takes his brother away. Simple solution!

Endings-

Good Ending- Tommy is under the protection of Sam and his cool ass shit robots. So Sam, Sam Nook and The Wardon all go to take him back. Tommy gets rescued and he’s all happy about it. Healthy family dynamics Pog.

Bad Ending- Wilbur killed Sam and Dream so no one even knew Tommy had been Re Alived. Yes Realived. So Tommy is all alone, he’s not enjoying his time. Wilbur however is and he’s like ‘you know what I’m fucking bored, Tommy let’s go kill Tubbo’. Tommy is like fuck no and try’s to yeet himself off a bridge. He fails and Wilbur goes more protective mode. Ah they live happily ever after. Except Tommy isn’t happy but fuck Tommy right? His feelings don’t matter haha. Poggers.

Bad Bad Ending- Wilbur kills Sam and kidnaps Dream so he can torture him. Yeah Wilburs kinda wacko. Anyways Tommy is like ‘uuuh kinda weird imma head out’ and Wilbur is all like ‘no you fucking aren’t’. Wilbur crushes Tommy’s ankle bones like they are nothing. Tommy is in pain, obviously, and Wilbur doesn’t treat it. Because he’s being petty. Tommy is very unhappy and he escapes! Turns out Tubbo and everyone who loved him had been infected by the egg. So they all try to murder the shit out of him. Obviously Nikki wants him dead but he doesn’t know that. Wilbur watched Nikki stab Tommy and then finds Tubbos nukes and just kills everyone and everything. POGCHAMP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic obvi, don’t be fucking gross please


	10. Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh well would you look at that... neat

let’s get this started...

Sapnap and Tommy are bros yk? Like real good friends. Properly solid.   
  


So when Sapnap gets in a ‘fight’ of course Tommy helps him. And this is when Dream steals Tommy’s discs.

Sapnap feels kinda shitty about it but Tommy is all cool and crap so he says it wasn’t his fault.

Tommy does not like dream. Sapnap and Tommy are still friends but like it’s strained as fuckkkkk.

and then blah blah blah revolution blah blah blah Wilbur stops them from hanging out blah blah blah Tommy died a bunch. You get the idea.

Tommy is no longer the biggest fan of Sapnap. Sapnap wants to make it up with him.

After the pet war. Sapnap noticed some strange things about our main man, Tommy.

He’s being abused :(

sad times. Sapnap finds out cause he’s a sneaky snake and creeps into pogtopia. Sapnap is not impressed so he steals Tommy.

Endings-

Good Ending- George wakes up long enough to notice something is seriously wrong with his friend. Like he’s fucked in the head. Turns out Wilbur wants to find Tommy cause well that’s like his brother and shit. Wilbur’s not a good brother ;( grr. George and Wilbur team up and rescue him from Sapnap who gets slaughtered by Technoblade. Because he can. Wilbur then gets locked up cause he was an abusive asshole!   
  


Bad Ending - Sapnap goes feral after finding out that people were looking for Tommy. Kinda whack if you ask me but anywayssss Sapnap kills a bunch of people. Luckily he gets stoped! Ha! By Technoblade because he can. Tommy was not having the best life though... so he gets put back with Wilbur who lost his mind even more. The grind never ends and Tommy never gets a break. Tommy lives in pain. Sad Boi hours.

Bad Bad Ending- George wakes up and finds out something is wrong with his friend but is quickly killed before he can get help .Sapnap goes feral after finding out that people were looking for Tommy. Tommy is very sad, he hates being locked up and shit. Sapnap kills some bitches. Sapnap also kidnaps Wilbur so he can torture him, yeahhh. Sapnap is having a fucking blast until Tommy fucking yeets himself into lava. They find ‘how to sex 3’ next to his grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for more updates of my works at awful times cause I’ve gotta self isolate for 10 days. Pog :)


	11. Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Family is kinda fucked up ngl

Okay so...

Fundy is technically Tommy’s nephew because Wilbur and Tommy are brothers and all that good shit.

But it was like an unspoken thing were Fundy and Tommy were more like brothers than Nephew and Uncle.

Fundy out aged Tommy and started feeling more protective of him as he’s his family and shit.

Yk all the shit in pogtopia happens and the two grow even closer.

Fundy asks if he’s okay and he says he is, you know like a liar.

Then after Tommy burns down George’s house and before he’s exiled. Tommy full on had a mental breakdown. Not a very poggers experience for Mr innit. Fundy witnesses it and then just decided fuck everyone else and takes Tommy away.

He probs drugged him and shit because Wilbur defo taught him how to make drugs.

Endings-

Good Ending- When everyone notices Tommy didn’t show up they got concerned like sureeeee he was gonna get thrown out but he was never really one to run away. Tubbo has time to think. Meanwhile Tommy is having a fucking bad time. Fundy is like weirdly possessive, obviously big man he fucking kidnapped Tommy. But luckily Dream decides to lay off L’manburg in favour of getting his favourite toy back. Which is easy because Fundy was in such a rush he forgot to cover his tracks. Dumb bitch. Lols anyways Fundy is killed. Tommy is home. Happiness all around, yadadada.

Bad Ending- Fundy was nice. Fundy was very very nice. Like too fucking nice. Creeped Tommy the heckity heck out. Slowly and surely tho Tommy started to ease up and act like he used to when they were younger. That made fundy all happy and shit. If l’manburg notice that Tommy and Fundy are gone, they don’t care... until fundy lights all thier homes on fire. Oopies.

Bad Bad Ending- No matter what Fundy did, Tommy refused to even talk to him. Very unlike himself. Tommy was like ‘fuck you bitch’ but with his eyes. Fundy got angry after killing all the citizens of L’manburg, he hoped Tommy would talk. Yeah no. In a fit of rage Fundy set thier house on fire, trapping and killing both of them. No one ever found there bodies. Cause who the fuck would? Everyone’s dead. Dead as hell.


	12. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sam sam sam you fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy went live and it fucked me up so bad

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh...

Tommy was not impressed. he had been stuck with dream and shit so his brain was kinda fried. Being dead and shit didn't help.

Sam got Tommy out and obviously Tommy was upset with him. Big yikes my guy.

Sam lets Tommy go and talk to others as his mind like fucked itself over. He felt like he needed to see Tommy. To protect him and shit. Kinda weird ngl.

Eventually Sam and Tommy get time to talk so they sit down to eat food. FOOD IS POG.

Tommy like confides in him about everythingggggggggg. like how dying felt and what the afterlife was like. Sam fucking yoinked Tommy after he spoke about how he said he'd escape.

Endings-

Good Ending- Dream revived Wilbur. Wilbur is a good brother now becAUSE I SAID SO, SHUT UP! So Wilbur beats dream up and Bad or Ant let him out the prison. Wilbur finds Tommy and Sam. Big Brother mode activated. Sam ends up killed because they cant put him in the prison cause he like made it and shit. Tommy ad Wilbur make up and all is well.

Bad Ending- alright so i was things Sam Nook. Right? Sam takes Tommy away and sends his robot Warden out to kill people. Sam going to join him and he does! After time Sam just fucking dies. But Sam Nook can't die and Sam Nook is strong. He breaks Tommy's bones a lot. Tommy is like 'wtf, i'm so screwed'. It's true. He lives like that and no one cares. 

Bad Bad End - Dream revived Wilbur. BAD FUCING CHOICE! listen to the traumatised child next time you dick. Sam was bad but Wilbur was worse. Wilbur's revival was strange, he came back stronger and shit. Wilbur slaughtered people left and right and just pure forced his way out of prison like the stubborn bastard he is. Tommy is lowkey terrified. Wilbur killed Sammy boy. Wilbur then kidnaped Tommy and holy shit tommy had never missed exile more. Tommy lives in painnnnnnnnnnnnn. Tommy sucks it up like the big man he is. Until Wilbur snaps and murders him too. Not veyr pogchamp of him tbh.


	13. Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh, oh jeez

Kk...

So like Tommy is not Phil's son. Tommy was like homeless and shit and then Wilbur found him when he was like 11? or so. Child Pog.

and like Tommy is all independent and all that bullshit. Anyways Phil really likes the loud child that looks kinda like him. 

Wilbur and Tommy go to Dreamsmp and all that jazz. Phil isn't happy but trusts Wilbur.

SO OBVIOUSLY when he got a call from Tommy talking about wars and all that pogchamp normal teen stuff he's been doing. Phil is not very happy and he comes to the dreamsmp and finds them in Pogtopia and he's even more unhappy, you get the picture.

Phil is all like no this child is coming with me but like Tommy doesn't want to, Kidnapping antics ensue.

Endings-

Good Ending- Phil has taken the traumatised minor and no one is happy about it. probably because he like stabbed Wilbur before he left. Tommy is not being a very pogchamp captive and makes it real difficult for them to travel. Luckily Tommy has a habit of annoying people into liking him so he manages to convince some villagers to help him escape. He does escape because he's super cool. He goes home and Schlatt is all nice to him because he feels bad. The banishment is lifted and the three leave Pogtopia to go be citizens of Manburg. 

Bad Ending- Phil can't find it in himself to hurt Wilbur so he just takes Tommy and leaves. yeah Tommy realise he's kinda fucked because everyone thin he's better off with Phil than Wilbur. Which is kinda true or whatever. anyways Tommy is stuck and no one helps him and Phil is not very nice. He's very condescending and treats him like a child and not a big man.

Bad Bad Ending- Phil fucking loses his shit because Tommy has way too many scars. like damn bro chill. Tommy can not calm him down and instead has to watch his dad figure kill everyone he's ever loved and cherished. Let's sayyyyyy tommy being the absolute dipshit that he is steps in the way of Phil killing someone like good old tubso. Phil fucking hates everything and Tommy is dead, craberave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn kidnapping and shit isn't poggers people


	14. Ghostbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh dang, ghostbur why??

Alright...

So Ghostbur is like dead and it's really pogchamp yeah? well even though he's already kicked the bucket it turns out he can like fucking touch people and shit.

Obvi he has memory issues.

Anyways Ghostbur remembers a lot about Tommy because they were like brothers (Sbi isn't cannon here sorry folks)

K so Ghostbur spends a lot of time with Tommy and all through his exile he'd like vent and crap to him because Tommy thought 'Hey! It will be pog because he won't remember it so I can still be the big man I am'. haha what could go wrong?

A whole fucking lot.

So one day Tommy is like having a breakdown after he was like dead. It wa traumatic. 

Ghostbur has like fucking Vietnam flashbacks of every time Tommy vented to him and his big brother instincts kicked into over drive.

So the ghost like picks the child up and turns out he can fly! SWAG! Ghostbur takes tommy away.

Endings-

Good Ending- Ghostbur gives him option to leave after he calmed down. So Tommy is like 'wow how snazzy' and moves in with Ghostbur willingly. yeah fuck you no kidnapping here. Ghostbur can't feel pain apparently and he like always looks out for Tommy! YAY! they have a healthy relationship! YAY! Tommy opens up to him and all that mushy shit. Life? Death? Both? is good. 

Bad Ending- Ghostbur doesn't trust anyone! So he locks tommy in a far far away room... in a ravine that he found. Tommy is not okay with that shit. Ghostbur cannot feel pain sooo Tommy's attempts to hurt him goes into nothing because he can't get water! SAM! Yes! Sam realises that Tommy hasn't sued him yet and he can't find him so he goes out to look for the blonde child. Gremlin. Yeah Ghostbur doesn't like that ad the two get in a fight. THEY BOTH FUCKING DIE! THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS! Tommy is trapped until he slowly dies alone and sad... weak shit.

Bad Bad Ending-Ghostbur doesn't trust anyone! So he locks tommy in a far far away room... in a ravine that he found. Tommy is not okay with that shit. Ghostbur cannot feel pain so Tommy's attempts to hurt him goes into nothing because he can't get water! Ghostbur is real fucking possessive. He never leaves Tommy alone and because he's dead as fuck he doesn't need to sleep or eat or any of that pussy shit. Tommy is not very pogchamp and gets really angry but like Ghostbur manipulates him. Tommy just can't get a break. Phil like starts an argument with Ghostbur at some point and Ghostbur just goes Feral. He like kills everyone! It's great! 

**Author's Note:**

> obviously kidnapping is wrong and so is manipulation etc I'm not tryna romanticise it ALSO TOMMY IS A MINOR SO ALL THESE ARE FUCKING PLATONIC DONT BE WEIRDCHAMP.


End file.
